


The Adventure

by Linda18



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-10-29
Updated: 2000-10-29
Packaged: 2018-11-11 03:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linda18/pseuds/Linda18
Summary: Ray Kowalski and Diefenbaker have an adventure without Fraser!





	The Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

Due South and all of its characters belong to Alliance Communications.

 

Views to:

Story page: http://www.1freespace.com/linda1/

 

A short story where Ray and Diefenbaker have an adventure without Fraser! Enjoy.

 

THE ADVENTURE

by Linda Hughes

  
  
Constable Benton Fraser strolled into the 27th precinct, Diefenbaker at his heels. He entered the squad room looking over to his partner's desk. Ray was sitting slumped in his chair concentrating on the files in front of him. 

Fraser took the opportunity to study his un-official partner. Ray had only been back on active duty for a week following a bout of pneumonia, and Fraser was worried that his ever impatient friend had returned to work earlier than was sensible. He could see, even from where he was standing, that Ray still looked tired, his usually sparkling blue eyes dull, his thin face a sickly pale colour. Fraser couldn't help noticing that his friend didn't seem to have regained any of the tremendous amount of weight he had lost during his illness and seemed to be trying to hide his painfully thin frame under a pale blue baggy sweater. Fraser sighed to himself knowing that he wouldn't be able to persuade his friend to go home and rest.

Diefenbaker nudged Fraser's legs impatiently, eager to see his favourite American detective; Fraser stepped aside and the wolf yipped happily trotting over towards Ray.

"Hiya Dief," Ray ruffled the wolf's furry head as Diefenbaker lay his head in the slender detective's lap.

"Good afternoon Ray," Fraser said standing in front of the desk.

"Hiya Frase," Ray smiled as he continued to stroke Diefenbaker's head fondly."Park it," he indicated Fraser's usual seat. "So ya expecting a siege or something?" he said as Fraser sat down. Diefenbaker disappeared under the desk laying across Ray's feet.

"I beg your pardon," Fraser looked puzzled.

"The bag," Ray pointed at the battered brown backpack slung over the Mountie's shoulder. "Leaving us?"

"No. Well yes. No," Fraser stuttered.

Ray nodded his head slowly, a small smile playing on his lips. "So which is it?"

"Well a bit of both actually," Fraser blushed as he swung the bag off his shoulder placing it carefully on the floor. "I'm on my way to the airport. Inspector Thatcher feels that I need some further training. So I am going to Toronto for four days to the RCMP Training and Development Centre."

"What kinda training?" Ray asked, his smile widening into a grin. "Bet it's stuff like how to do her shopping. Fetch her dry cleaning. Make bark tea. Ya know real.... important Mountie-like stuff."

"Ray," Fraser scolded. "Actually it's a course on team building. The Inspector feels that I need further instruction on working within a unit. She feels that I am lacking in certain skills pertaining to teamwork."

Ray snorted in derision. "So what does the ice queen know anyway?" Ray smiled at his friend. "Ya do duets pretty well Frase." Dief barked in protest from under the desk. "OK. OK. Dief. Yer part of the duet...," Ray peered under the desk as Dief barked again. "OK. Threesome," he grinned as he patted the wolf fondly.

"Thank you kindly Ray," Fraser beamed at Ray as his friend straightened up. 

"Yer welcome," Ray replied. "So ya want me to look after the wolf while yer away?" 

"Well no," Fraser replied looking down at his stetson nervously. "I came to drop Diefenbaker off with Francesca. She very kindly volunteered to look after him for the duration of my stay in Toronto."

Ray leaned back in his chair staring at his friend. "Oh," he said not being able to hide the disappointment in his voice. "My place aint good enough for the wolf all of a sudden," he asked as he scratched at his neck.

"Ray," Fraser flushed slightly at the accusation. "Of course your apartment is fine, but you have been sick, and I thought... thought it would be too much trouble. You need your rest, and Diefenbaker can.... can be rather demanding at times. I didn't mean anything by asking Francesca. It's just.... I didn't .....," he stammered.

"Frase. It's no big deal. So don't go getting yer serge in a twist," Ray interrupted waving his hand in the air. "I'm cool. OK?" Fraser nodded twiddling with his stetson nervously. Ray stood up heading towards the break room. "Do ya want tea or something before ya go?"

"Yes. Tea," Fraser replied. "Thank you kindly." He watched as Ray ambled out of the squad room; Ray hadn't been able to hide the hurt tone from his voice, and Fraser sighed to himself knowing that by trying to be mindful of Ray's recent illness, he had inadvertently upset his friend. 

He was distracted from his thoughts by Diefenbaker barking a question from under the desk. Leaning down, Fraser peered into the darkness at the wolf. "No. This does not mean you can stay with Ray," he said firmly. "Ray has been sick, and he doesn't need you getting in the way this weekend when he is trying to rest." Dief whined seeming to scowl at the Mountie. "And there is no use sulking. You are staying at the Vecchio house while I am away," Fraser continued to scold.

"Talking to the wolf again Frase?" Ray asked coming up behind the Mountie offering him a cup of tea. "And just for the record I aint sick any more."

Fraser cocked his head on one side sweeping his eyes up and down his friend's thin frame. "Mmmm," he muttered accepting the tea. "So the baggy sweater is a fashion statement?"

Ray narrowed his eyes scowling. "I kinda had an accident with the wash. OK?" he defended as he took a sip of his coffee. "And it.... ya know sorta went all big and baggy."

"Ahhh. I see," Fraser nodded not sounding convinced by his friend's explanation. "And your face?" he asked. "Did you wash the colour out of your skin as well?"

"Frase," Ray pulled a face at his friend as he slumped down into his chair. "Don't fuss. I'm good. OK?"

The partners both jumped as Welsh came up behind them. "Actually Detective. I was gonna ask the same question," he said studying Ray carefully. "You look like crap." 

"Thank you kindly sir," Ray said mischievously.

"Detective," Welsh said, his voice serious. "This aint no joking matter. Are you still sick?"

"No sir," Ray flushed slightly. "The doc said I was OK to come back on duty."

Welsh narrowed his eyes at the younger man. "Well I aint no doctor, but I've seen better looking corpses on Mort's slab. So you young man," he pointed a chubby finger at Ray. "Are gonna go home now." 

"But...," Ray started to protest getting to his feet. "The files...."

"No is not an option Detective. Unless you want me to send you to the Department doctor for his opinion, or shall I call your doctor?" Welsh threatened. 

"I'm good really," Ray continued to protest sweeping his hand over the desk. "I'll just finish up these fil...."

"Detective," Welsh said firmly stopping Ray mid-sentence. "I am not asking. But if it makes ya feel better you can take some of the files home with you."

Ray looked down sulkily defeated. "Yes sir," he murmured.

Welsh turned to leave. "Oh. And by the way," he turned back glancing towards Ray. "The baggy sweater trick. Never worked on me. My daughter and son both tried it. One because she thought she was fat. The other to hide that he had been sick and wasn't eating properly." Fraser stifled a smirk as he watched Ray's eyes open wide in surprise. Welsh grinned raising his eye brows. "And I have been both a father and a detective for a very long time. And I don't think it's because you think yer too fat. Is it Detective?"

"No sir," Ray mumbled avoiding looking at the older man. He busied himself with gathering up some files. 

Welsh chuckled at the young man's embarrassment; he grinned at Fraser. "And Constable. I know I can rely on you to make sure he gets home." 

"Yes sir," Fraser said ignoring the dirty look Ray threw him.

"Oh and one more thing," Welsh turned his attention back to Ray. "You are a pain in the ass most of the time. But we kinda got used to you being here. We would hate to see yer skinny ass vanishing down any mouse holes. And yer not a super model. So eat Detective, and put some meat on yer bones before you disappear completely." Satisfied that he had got his message across to the stubborn detective, Welsh headed back to his office. "And that's an order Detective," he shouted as he shut the door behind him.

Glaring at the lieutenant's office and mumbling under his breath, Ray shrugged on his jacket tucking his files under his arm. Glancing sideways, Ray saw that Fraser was smirking at him, and he shot the Mountie a dirty look. "I'll drop yer off at the airport on my way home," he said as he headed towards the door. "Frannie's in the break room so we'll drop Dief off on our way out."

"Thank you kindly," Fraser replied still smirking at the way Lieutenant Welsh had handled his stubborn friend. He followed Ray along the corridor towards the break room, Diefenbaker at his heels.

"Hiya Frase," Francesca whispered huskily as she looked up from her book. "You look nice. Very handsome as usual."

Fraser blushed red at the attention tugging at his collar nervously as he heard Ray snicker. "I have come to drop Diefenbaker off," he said ignoring his friend.

Francesca stood up approaching the Mountie. "Wish it were you staying for the weekend," she smiled seductively. "I am sure we would have lots of fun."

Fraser coughed. "Ahhh. Yes," he stammered. "Perhaps another time."

"I just might hold you to that," she grinned turning her attention to the wolf. "Hey Dief. Coming home with me tonight? Just gotta get my purse then we can go."

Diefenbaker looked at the young woman for a moment; barking he turned his back on Fraser and Francesca trotting towards Ray, who was leaning lazily on the door frame. The wolf jumped up nearly knocking the slender detective off balance. He placed his paws on Ray's chest licking affectionately at the pale face. "I love ya too," Ray laughed as he fondled the soft fur.

"Diefenbaker," Fraser scolded. "Get down this minute. Francesca is waiting to take you home."

The wolf ignored the Mountie continuing to lick Ray's face. Pushing Diefenbaker away Ray grinned happily. "Guess he wants to come home with me." Dief barked again. "See," Ray looked hopeful.

Fraser sighed in exasperation turning to Francesca. "Do you mind?" he asked glaring at the wolf. "It would seem that Diefenbaker has decided to decline your very kind and generous offer."

"No. Of course not," Francesca smiled. "But it just goes to show the wolf aint got no taste," she teased as she passed Ray in the door way. Turning slightly, she grinned seductively at Fraser raising her eye brows suggestively. "See you around handsome." 

Fraser swallowed nervously tucking at his collar again. "Thank you kindly for being so understanding about Diefenbaker," Fraser called after her. Turning his attention back to his partners, he shook his head in defeat. "What am I going to do with the two of you?"

"Hey," Ray said as he followed Fraser down the corridor, Diefenbaker trotting by his side. "What can I say? We're partners." The wolf barked in agreement.

  


**************

 

Ray lay his head against the back of the couch; his head ached and he closed his eyes lifting his feet onto the coffee table. Dief was by his side on the couch, his head resting on Ray's lap. 

After having dropped Fraser off at the airport, Ray and Diefenbaker had returned to the apartment collecting pizza on the way. Ray couldn't help smiling to himself at the memory of the Mountie giving the deaf wolf his instructions for the weekend. He had been getting Fraser's bag out of the trunk, but he had overheard his friend telling Dief to behave himself, not eat too much junk food, not to sleep on the bed and most of all, the wolf was to look after him.

Ray stroked Diefenbaker's furry head affectionately; he was very fond of the wolf and had been disappointed when Fraser had said that Diefenbaker was staying with Francesca for the weekend. Ray wouldn't admit it to Fraser, but he enjoyed the wolf's company. Diefenbaker whined looking up at him hopefully.

"Yeh. Go for it," Ray said leaning forward and offering the wolf another piece of pizza. Remembering Lieutenant Welsh's words, Ray helped himself to a piece of the pizza, forcing himself to take a bite. He immediately felt sick and discarded the remains back into the box laying his head back against the couch again closing his eyes. Diefenbaker barked at his friend.

"Not hungry Dief," Ray answered. He sighed to himself thinking that Fraser had a lot to answer for as he was now beginning to talk to the wolf. Diefenbaker whined licking his hand. "Yeh Dief. I'm good," he ruffled the furry head fondly as the wolf yipped, managing to sound disbelieving. 

"Now yer beginning to sound like Fraser," Ray murmured closing his eyes again smiling to himself as he felt the warm furry body snuggle close to him. Ray didn't like to admit it, even to himself, but the pneumonia had hit him pretty hard, and he still felt exhausted all the time. His appetite seemed to have deserted him, and his energy appeared to be at an all time low. His doctor had been reluctant to allow him to go back to work wanting him to rest for another two weeks, but already bored and frustrated at home, Ray had argued and persuaded until the doctor had given in and signed him fit for light duties, a fact that he had failed to mention to Fraser or Lieutenant Welsh.

Suddenly feeling weary, Ray struggled to his feet deciding a long soak in the bath would make him feel better. "Then an early night," he thought to himself as he ambled towards the bathroom turning on the television for the wolf. He ran through the channels until the wolf barked. "OK. But I didn't take ya for a trekkie," Ray grinned as Diefenbaker settled down to watch the crew of the Enterprise battle some funny looking aliens.

An hour later, Ray emerged from the bathroom a towel wrapped around his hips. He chuckled to himself; Diefenbaker was now snuggled up on his bed. "I thought Frase told ya no sleeping on the bed," he chastised. The wolf lifted his head and yipped in protest. "Not sure what ya saying, but I'm sure it's wolf logic," Ray muttered as he headed towards the living room to turn the lights and television off and lock the apartment door.

As he slid under the quilt, Diefenbaker snuggled close as Ray turned on his side, his arm over the wolf's back. "OK. I won't tell Frase. If ya don't," Ray murmured sleepily his eyes closing. Diefenbaker licked Ray's face lovingly before closing his eyes.

  


**************

 

A coughing fit woke Ray early; groaning he slid out of bed heading towards the kitchen to get himself a drink of water, Diefenbaker at his heels. He ran his hands through his blonde spikes as he peered out of the window at the bright Chicago morning. The sky was blue with no clouds, and the early morning sun glinted off the tall buildings of the city making them look golden. Ray took a sip of water; despite the early morning coughing fit, he decided that he felt better than he had done for a long time, even feeling hungry. He scratched Diefenbaker's head fondly. "How about a trip up into the hills today?" Ray suggested looking down at the wolf. Diefenbaker barked in agreement bounding towards the door, looking back at his friend impatiently. Ray chuckled. "OK. OK. Give me time to get dressed and then we're outta here," he headed towards the bedroom.

An hour later, after a hasty breakfast of doughnuts and coffee, the partners were in the GTO heading towards the outskirts of the city, Diefenbaker's head resting on Ray's shoulder. "Wonder how Fraser is getting on with his team building? Bet he'd rather be with us," Ray muttered to himself. "What do you think Dief?" Diefenbaker barked in agreement. Ray groaned to himself again. "Yer talking to the wolf again," he admonished himself. 

After two hours, Ray turned off the main highway driving a further two miles to an area that he had been with Fraser many times before. He parked the GTO carefully near the small store that dispensed all kinds of supplies to the visiting hikers. Ray slid out of the driving seat pulling the seat forward to let Diefenbaker out; grabbing his tatty backpack from the passenger seat he carefully locked the GTO. He smiled to himself; Diefenbaker had already bounded towards the small forest, and was sitting waiting patiently at the beginning of one of the hiking trails that led up into the surrounding hills.

Diefenbaker barked happily as Ray joined him, and the partners started to walk up into the hills side by side. The hill slope was steep and rocky, and Ray was soon breathing hard at the exertion, but he was determined to make it to the top wanting to see the view.

Two hours later saw the partners reaching the top of the hill. Ray slumped to the ground panting hard. "So maybe yer not as fit as ya thought," he thought to himself leaning forwards, trying desperately to gulp air into his heaving lungs. Diefenbaker whined in concern nudging his thigh. "I'm good," Ray panted. "Give me a minute." Gradually his breathing eased, and Ray sat up rummaging in his pack. Producing a flask, some candy, cookies and leftover pizza, he grinned at the wolf. "Lunch," he announced as he offered Diefenbaker the pizza. 

While Diefenbaker was gobbling up the pizza hungrily, Ray stood up to admire the view. He was a city boy born and bred, but since meeting Fraser, he had begun to appreciate the countryside, enjoying their occasional weekend hikes into the hills.

Ray squinted shading his eyes with his arm against the sun as he gazed down over the green fields disappearing into the distance. He marvelled that such beauty could be so close the huge sprawling metropolis of Chicago. Dropping his arm, he closed his eyes facing towards the sun; he leant his head backwards slightly basking in the warm sunlight beating down on his face. After ten minutes, his neck began to ache and his skin tingled. Reluctantly opening his eyes, Ray slumped down next to Diefenbaker distractedly munching on a cookie as he stared into the distance. As he gazed at the beauty and peace surrounding him, he smiled to himself feeling his spirits lift purging him of the misery of his illness and the accompanying tiredness.

He peered at this watch sighing. "Time to go Dief," he said as he packed away their lunch and the flask. He struggled to his feet starting off in the direction of the GTO, Diefenbaker running ahead barking happily.

After an hour, Ray found himself breathing hard again. "Come on Kowalski," he encouraged himself as he stopped to catch his breath for a moment. Coughing, he clutched at his chest. "Damn. That hurts," Ray thought shaking his head. He felt suddenly dizzy and nauseous, his vision becoming blurry. "Dief," he cried out as his knees buckled. He vaguely felt his body hit the hard ground hearing himself cry out again as he started to tumble down the side of the hill. Panicked Ray flailed his arms outwards, as he rolled over and over, trying to grab onto something to stop his wild descent. He winced in pain as his thin body felt every rock and stone as he plunged down the hillside. He tried to protect his face from being scratched by the thorny brush with one of his arms as he fell. Ray yelped in pain as he came to a sudden halt, his back hitting a large rock. 

Breathing hard, Ray lifted his head slightly peering back up the hill; he could see Diefenbaker racing towards him barking. "Dief," he whimpered dropping his head onto his outstretched arm as the darkness enveloped him sending him towards oblivion.

Diefenbaker reached his friend's side; nudging his still body with his nose, the wolf whined in concern. He tried licking Ray's face without success tasting the tangy taste of blood on his tongue. Mind made up, the wolf lay down snuggling close to the thin body in an effort to keep his friend warm until he woke, or help arrived.

Ray moaned slightly turning onto his back. He felt warm, and something wet was licking his face whining softly. "Dief," he murmured. The wolf woofed, and Ray thought it sounded a happy relieved woof. Opening his eyes, he focused on the sky, which was no longer a bright blue colour. The summer sun was fading slowly; Ray struggled to a sitting position leaning against the rock that had stopped his descent. Diefenbaker whined cuddling close and Ray stroked the furry head. "I'm OK Dief," he assured not sure who he was trying to convince. His whole body ached. "Gonna be black and blue," Ray thought to himself as he wiped his arm across his forehead. He shivered slightly as he noticed that his sleeve was now blood stained. "Better get back before they send out the search parties for us," he said getting to his feet shakily. Ray swayed slightly and he grabbed for a nearby tree for support. "OK Kowalski. Just get yer sea legs here," he murmured to himself.

Diefenbaker barked in encouragement as the partners made their way slowly down the narrow track back towards civilisation. Ray's legs felt shaky and his head pounded in pain, but he forced himself forwards, stumbling every now and again. The wolf kept glancing upwards at him, a seemingly worried expression on his furry face. "Soon be home," Ray smiled down at his companion. "Then we can watch Star Trek and eat pizza. OK?" Diefenbaker barked happily at the promise.

They continued along the path in silence. Staring ahead, as he trudged along, Ray was lost in his thoughts, day dreaming about a long soak in the bath to soothe his aching muscles. He was startled out of his reverie by Diefenbaker growling low in the back of his throat. Looking up, Ray froze in his tracks his heart thudding in fear. A large scruffy and dirty looking Alsatian stood in front of them growling loudly lips drawn back, teeth bared. 

"OK. Kowalski," he thought to himself as he put a calming hand on Diefenbaker's neck trying to stop the wolf from moving forwards. "What would Frase do?" He wanted to run, but knew that if he moved, the dog would attack them both. "Nice dog," he muttered as Diefenbaker continue to growl loudly in warning.

The Alsatian moved forwards snarling and barking threateningly, and Ray took an unconscious step backwards dropping his hold of Diefenbaker's fur. The Alsatian snarled viciously and without warming leapt forward. Ray yelped in surprise as the dog hit him hard in the middle of his chest knocking him to the ground. He vaguely heard Diefenbaker hysterically barking as he flung his arms over his face trying to protect himself from the snapping jaws. Ray heard his shirt tear, and he screamed out in pain as he felt sharp teeth sink into his arm. He blindly hit outwards with his other arm feeling his fist connect with the side of the dog's head. The dog yelped releasing his hold of Ray's arm; seizing his chance Ray attempted to get to his feet, scrabbling backwards away from the sharp teeth and snapping jaw. Weakened, Ray wasn't quick enough and the dog lurched forward snapping at his leg catching the seam of his jeans in its strong jaws ripping at the material. Ray cried out again in fear and panic still trying to scrabble backwards.

"No Dief," Ray shouted as he saw, out of the corner of his eye, Diefenbaker launch himself at the wild dog snarling viciously biting at its neck and back. The dog howled letting go of Ray's leg turning its attention to the wolf.

Clutching his blood soaked arm, Ray watched in horror as the two animals snarled and bit at each other drawing blood with their sharp teeth. Rising up onto their hind legs, they swiped at each other with their paws. The sound of snarling filled the air shattering the quiet of the summer evening. Although evenly matched in height, Ray could see that the wolf was losing the fight, the Alsatian using its superior weight knocking Diefenbaker to the floor. Ray struggled to his feet looking around him for a weapon of some sort. Spying a fallen branch, he snatched at it; without thinking about his own safety Ray limped towards the fighting animals. "Don't ya dare," he shouted as he swung the branch at the Alsatian. "Hurt my partner." The dog yelped as the branch connected with its back. "Leave him alone," Ray yelled as he swung the branch again this time connecting with the dog's head. The Alsatian howled in pain backing off from the partners still growling. Ray swung the branch once more hurling it at the dog; with a last bad-tempered bark, the Alsatian withdrew racing off into the woods defeated. Exhausted Ray dropped to his knees panting hard; resting his head on the ground, he closed his eyes letting the pain wash over him. 

He felt something wet on his face and opening his eyes slowly, Ray came face to face with Diefenbaker gently licking at his face, whining softly. "Ya OK?" Ray asked straightening up and drawing the wolf into a hug stroking his furry back. Diefenbaker barked in reply licking at Ray's face again. "Good," Ray mumbled. "We're good."

  


**************

 

Fraser hurried into the apartment building, his expression one of anxiety; having called the precinct on his return from Toronto, he had learned from Francesca that Ray was at home having been involved in some sort of incident over the weekend.

Worried about his partner, the usually vigilant Mountie didn't see Lieutenant Welsh and smacked into him, nearly knocking him off his feet. 

"Constable," Welsh grinned. "Slow down there. Where's the fire?"

"I am terribly sorry Lieutenant," Fraser flushed in embarrassment. 

"No harm done," Welsh assured. "Suppose you've come to see your partner?"

"Yes. I have just returned from Toronto and understand from Francesca that Ray has been involved in some sort of incident," Fraser replied, his expression still one of concern.

"Yep," Welsh chuckled. "It would seem your two partners have had themselves a little adventure."

"Are they alright?" Fraser asked. 

"Yeh. They're fine and keeping each other company. You know comparing war wounds," Welsh chuckled again.

"War wounds," Fraser asked his voice rising in alarm.

"Don't worry Constable," Welsh said waving aside the Mountie's concerns. "He's fine. They both are." Fraser's mouth dropped open in horror as the lieutenant briefly explained what had happened to his partners during his stay in Toronto."Ray should be in hospital, but you know what the skinny bastard is like," Welsh finished. "Signed himself out against doctor's orders."

"Ray can be very stubborn about hospitals," Fraser agreed.

"Aint that the truth," Welsh sighed. "But I got the last laugh. I talked to his doctor before he had a chance, and as of now, he is on a month's sick leave," the older man leaned forward grinning. "And he aint happy about it. But it serves him right for lying to me about the last time."

"Lying?" Fraser asked puzzled. 

"Yes. I just found out from his doctor that he only signed Kowalski back to work on light duties," Welsh explains. "Seems that our friend just happened to forget to tell me that part. So he's only got himself to blame." 

"Oh dear," Fraser said, a smile tugging at his lips. "I'd better go up and see them both now."

"Right you are," the lieutenant turned to leave. "Oh Constable. See if you can try and persuade the little bastard to rest. He seems to listen to you."

"I'll do my best lieutenant," Fraser promised.

"I know you will Constable," Welsh said offering his hand to Fraser. "Good luck."

"Thank you kindly," Fraser replied as he shook the lieutenant's hand warmly.

  


**************

 

Fraser ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Making his way along the corridor, he politely knocked at Ray's apartment door. 

"Come on in Frase," Ray shouted. "Door's open."

Fraser pushed the door open; closing the door carefully behind him, he made his way into the living room. Ray was laying on the couch, pillows at his back and a blanket tucked around him. Diefenbaker was nestled in the gap between the slender detective's legs and the back of the couch, his paws and nose resting on Ray's bony thigh. Fraser noted that the wolf had both paws bandaged tightly, and he could just make out some scratches under the white fur. Turning his attention to Ray, Fraser ran his eyes up and down his friend assessing his condition; Ray's face was still pale and tired looking, but it was now covered in angry red scratches. A large cut which had been neatly stitched was evident on his forehead surrounded by black bruising. Ray's right arm was heavily bandaged from elbow to wrist, and Fraser noticed that his friend's left leg was slightly raised under the blanket, and a crutch rested against the arm of the couch.

"How did you know it was me?" Fraser asked puzzled as he lay his stetson down on the coffee table.

"Knew it wouldn't take ya long to hear about our little adventure," Ray grinned stroking Diefenbaker's furry head.

Fraser folded his arms against his chest staring down at his partners. Diefenbaker whined softly. "Yes. You can whine," Fraser said. "I gave you strict instructions to look after Ray, and what did you do?" he pointed his finger accusingly at the wolf who whined again trying to hide his nose under the blanket. "Don't you hide under the blanket when I am tal....."

"Frase. Don't be mad with Dief," Ray interrupted loudly. "It's all my fault. It was kinda my idea to go into the hills. I sorta like it up there. And Dief got hurt saving me," he stroked the furry head affectionately. He directed anxious eyes towards his friend. "But he's gonna be fine. I had him checked out by a vet," Ray assured continuing to stroke Diefenbaker's head.

"So I understand from the lieutenant," Fraser answered. "He also just happened to mention to me how you insisted on getting Diefenbaker treated. But that you failed to tell anyone that you were hurt. Concealing your own injuries under your jacket," Fraser glared at his best friend causing Ray to drop his head to avoid the Mountie's accusatory stare. "He did, however, give you points for nearly carrying it off. But I understand that you fainted in the vets office due to the blood loss from your arm and leg," Fraser glared at his friend again making Ray fiddle nervously with the edge of the blanket.

"He was hurt," Ray mumbled. "Because he tried...... tried to help me."

"I see," Fraser replied softening the tone of his voice. "So Ray. How are you feeling?"

"I'm....," Ray started to say.

Fraser put his hand up stopping Ray mid-sentence. "And if you dare say you're good. I'll. I'll," Fraser searched for the right words. "Kick you in the head."

Ray's mouth dropped open in surprise. "Ya been around me for too long Frase," he chuckled softly.

"And I would like to be around you some more if it's all the same to you," Fraser paced the small living room. He whirled on his friend angry. "What an earth possessed you to go up into the hills Ray when you still haven't fully recovered from your recent bout of pneumonia?" 

"It was.... was such a nice day," Ray muttered. "And anyways I felt better."

"Ray. You could have died up there," Fraser shouted in exasperation. "You both could have died," he glared furiously at his two partners. 

"But I... we didn't," Ray insisted. "Dief was looking after me. We sorta looked after each other. And for the record I aint sick. Just a bit.... bit bruised and sore."

"Ray," Fraser shouted uncharacteristically making both his partners shrink back into the couch. "Ray," Fraser altered his tone trying to remain calm. "Correct me if I get anything wrong. First. You managed to fall down the side of a mountain."

"Hill," Ray interrupted. "A little hill."

Fraser ignored his friend. "Then after falling down this moun.... little hill," he quickly corrected as Ray went to open his mouth. "You lay unconscious for most of the afternoon. Ray. You could have frozen to death."

"Dief kept me warm, and it was a sunny afternoon," Ray argued defiantly. "And as ya keep telling me. I have a hard head."

Fraser narrowed his eyes threateningly silencing his friend again. "And then not satisfied with all that. You got yourself attacked by a wild animal."

"Wild dog," Ray corrected smirking slightly.

"A wild dog," Fraser amended glaring at his friend. "Have I got the facts correct Ray? Or did I miss anything?"

Ray thought for a moment. "Nah. Dead right as always," he nodded. "Well except for the fact that I gotta have a couple more injections," he shivered at the thought.

"Injections?" Fraser asked puzzled. "What kind of injections Ray?"

Ray flushed slightly looking down at his hands again. "Oh ya know.... the usual kind of injections...... against.... ya know rabies," he stammered looking up at his friend. "Just in.... in case."

"Rabies," Fraser sounded incredulous as he flopped down into an armchair staring at his friend.

The partners sat in silence for a moment. "Yer.... yer only jealous," Ray couldn't help grinning at his friend.

"I beg your pardon," Fraser jerked his head up looking incredulously at his partner raising his eye brows. "And what exactly am I jealous of Ray? Your cracked ribs. The severely lacerated arm. Or leg," he jerked his head at Ray's raised leg. "Or perhaps the concussion you suffered on your little fall. Or may be it's the cuts all over your face?"

"Nah. None of that stuff," Ray grinned again. "Ya just jealous because ya were team building with all the other little Mounties. And ya would have rather been here with us. Having an adventure," Ray finished. Diefenbaker looked up barking in agreement.

"Ray," Fraser spluttered his expression one of utter disbelief. "I give up. On both of you." Fraser stared open mouth as Ray continued to grin at him. "And you call me a freak," he let out a small chuckle that turned into a loud laugh.

"Ya should have seen the look on yer face," Ray giggled clutching at his chest in an effort to support his injured ribs. 

"I just can't leave either of you alone for a minute without you both getting into some sort of trouble," Fraser laughed.

"Trouble's my middle name," Ray teased laying his head back against the pillows, suddenly tired.

"I thought it was Raymond," Fraser teased back as he got to his feet heading towards the kitchen to make them both a hot drink.

"Funny guy," Ray murmured. His voice dropped becoming serious. "I'm sorry Frase. Didn't mean to get... get Dief into trouble or hurt.

Fraser came back into the living room carrying two mugs. "I know you didn't Ray," he said handing his friend a cup of coffee. "And you got yourself injured trying to help him. For which I am sorry."

"Nah. Don't be," Ray shook his head. "We're partners. And that's what partners do for each other," he stroked Diefenbaker's head. "Ya know.... help and protect each other." Fraser nodded in agreement smiling to himself as his wolf licked Ray's hand affectionately. "So how was yer weekend?" Ray asked changing the subject.

Fraser leaned back in the armchair. "Well. Not quite as adventurous as yours I am happy to report," Fraser smiled.

Ray smiled back. "So what did ya learn about teamwork?" he asked. "Anything new that I should know about."

"No," Fraser replied. "I think you know all you need to know about teamwork."

"I do?" Ray replied. "Wow. Go figure."

Fraser smiled again. "The ingredients for good teamwork are trust, faith, belief and respect for the other team members. However many members there are in the team. Whether it be a duet or a threesome," he finished grinning.

Ray thought for a moment as he continued to ruffle Diefenbaker's head. "Hey. Ya forgot the most important ingredient," he said.

"I did?" Fraser asked.

"Yeah," Ray grinned. "Ya forgot friendship."

Fraser beamed back. "Understood."

  
  
  
THE END

  
Love it. Hate it. Views to:

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  



End file.
